


When Sick, Call The Nurse

by oseofo



Series: LWA Rare Ships Week 2020 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, lwa rare ships, rare-lwa-ships-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oseofo/pseuds/oseofo
Summary: Being sick sucked. Luckily, Amanda has someone to help her.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill
Series: LWA Rare Ships Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939450
Kudos: 21





	When Sick, Call The Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the rare ships week! Enjoy!

One would think that curing a cold would be one of the many things that magic is able to do.

Nope!

Right now, Amanda wishes that was the case. That waving her wand or drinking a potion could get her back to full health. Alas, life is a bitch.

Well, suck it, life! Amanda has someone who can make things all the much better for her when she is sick. And, as if summoned by her thoughts, that person just so happens to arrive.

The door of the room opens, and Akko, her wife, enters. Two trays with various plates and a bunch of assorted medicine follow her, all levitated thanks to Akko’s magic.

“Dinner time, dear!” Akko calls cheerfully. Her voice is a bit muffled thanks to the face mask she’s wearing. Amanda doesn’t know why Akko bothers wearing one. She’s never seen her wife been sick with a cold in all the years that she’s known her. When questioned about her surprisingly good health, Akko simply shrugs. _“I eat a lot of pickled plums,”_ Akko says whenever the question is popped up.

Geez, how lucky.

Well, Akko comes from a place where it’s culture to wear face masks. And maybe if Amanda had worn one like Akko suggested, she wouldn’t have caught this cold from one of her coworkers. Luckily for Amanda, Akko didn’t tease her about it when she arrived home looking like crap. Akko wasted no time in setting up an appointment at the nearest hospital and then proceeded to take care of all of Amanda’s needs.

To this day, Amanda still wonders how she lucked out so much.

Amanda manages a small smile, even if she coughs several times as she gladly accepts Akko’s help in accommodating her position so that she is sitting in bed. “Food sounds great, love,” Amanda responds, and cringes a bit as her voice comes out raspy. Her throat is being a nuisance right now.

Akko’s expression became clouded with worry. With a wave of her wand, all the things she was levitating were placed in order. One tray of food for each of them; with the vials of medicine landing neatly besides Amanda. Amanda grimaced again, but it wasn’t due to the cold. Taking all the medicines that were prescribed to her was going to be a pain.

Now, if Akko were to give them to her…

She voiced this request.

Akko giggled and looked at Amanda with loving eyes.

“I think I can do something more as well,” Akko said with a wink before she waved her wand again. A small poof of smoke enveloped her before it dissipated, leaving Akko in a nurse’s outfit.

A sexy nurse’s outfit.

A really sexy nurse’s outfit.

Holy shit.

Amanda groaned. “You are doing this on purpose!” she whined piteously. With her current state, there was no way she could truly appreciate or take advantage of this.

Akko laughed cheerily. “Well, Amanda, consider this your punishment for not listening to me.”


End file.
